


Idyllic Outcome

by Tundrashower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, M/M, Minecraft but real, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), angsty boy, memory boy, ram hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tundrashower/pseuds/Tundrashower
Summary: Fighting alongside The Blood God and his companions was not where Piper Tarinn expected herself when she fell unconscious in the dark winter forest after adventuring too far out...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be quite the ride but i’m ready :) 
> 
> follow my twitter ig? @halieinthechat
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Piper Tarinn, a sheep/human hybrid, has learned to do everything on her own; fight, lie, and survive. She was separated from her family as a child, causing her to fend for herself from the age of 6 to now being 19. How had it led her to where she is now?

The windchill was moving through her clothes, the armor that she had on, now cracked and barely there. Her hand was pressing against the deep gash, doing everything in her power to keep the blood loss at a minimum. She drops her bag to the ground, needing more strength to stay upright. Piper has blundered, wandered too far from the land from which she came. She barely remembers what happened, the memories now fading out as she became more faint. The monsters had to have fallen behind now.   
Struggling through the dense winter forest, she double takes, catching a glimpse of smoke in the distance. She dodges the trees for the most part, staying low to the ground and focusing on the light from that same area. She froze and stared at her surrounding, trying to ground herself. with an exhale, she falls to the ground, losing consciousness.   
The thump grabbed a certain memory boy’s attention; behind the cabin was a pitiful shack where a half enderman boy lived with the pig hybrid and bird hybrid, a bunch of misfits who were sick of sides. The younger boy jumped at the sound of Piper hitting the snow, he cautiously approaches the unconscious figure, ever so slightly inching closer. 

“breathing....okay.” he lets out a sigh and leans in closer and sees the snow turning red. His eyes grow wide and he runs to the cabin to grab Techno or Phil or Tommy or even Edward. He runs in to see Techno cooking something and Phil sat at the dining table, reading. 

“There’s um a person bleeding out on your lawn....” He says and looks to Phil in an alarmed manner. 

“ok?” Techno shrugs and continues cooking without even turning his head. 

“I’m coming. Techno I expect you out here in 30 seconds.” Phil stands, grabs his sword and follows Ranboo outside. 

“There.” Ranboo gestures to the small figure bleeding into the snow, still breathing steadily. 

“Holy shit!” He gasps and drops his sword to the ground, rushing to flip them over, “Techno, It’s bad!” 

“i’m here.” Technoblade walks up and then gazed upon the little ram breed, “were bringing her inside.” He goes to pick her up with help of Phil as not to tear the wound more. 

“Ranboo, get the door.” Phil nods his head in the direction of the door, the ender-boy complies and teleports to the door, opening it and making sure they were following.   
The two older men set the girl down on the table as gently as possible. Phil immediately starts applying pressure to the gash while Techno grabs the medical supplies, there are constant injuries during the retirement arc. Ranboo is sent to fetch Tommy and Tubbo in case the girl is from L’manberg or DreamSMP. The wound is quickly taken care of for the most part, Piper is extremely lucky as to where she fell unconscious, in the hands of an anarchist assassin god and philza minecraft. Health potions are poured on the injury and monitored in case of infection, along with cleaning the area that was covered in dirt and grime. 

“Who is she?” Techno ponders aloud,

“I don’t know, I thought Tubbo and Schlatt were the only ram breeds left...” Phil responds while bandaging up Piper’s chest, “Where do you think she came from?” 

“Somewhere far away...” He looks at her closed eyes, looking for any type of sign, “I’ve seen a few different hybrids around here, and we all just show up out of nowhere.”

“I doubt she’s from anywhere remotely near us...a long way from home. if she has one...” 

“do you think something brought her here, like schlatt’s death?” 

“I don’t know Tech, we will just have to see.” Phil sets the tools down and washes his hand. 

The door is knocked on before the three boys quickly enter the cabin. 

“What is going on? Ranboo just woke us up, it’s 3 am.” Tubbo’s eyes avert to the girl, he feels sadness at the fact that she’s injured but then spots her ears. 

“She’s like Schlatt.” Tommy mutters angrily while rubbing his eyes, obviously was woken up for this. 

“And me.” Tubbo glares at him and looks to Phil for confirmation. 

“I don’t know Tubbo,” he gives a solemn look to him and then down at the girl, “Ranboo found her bleeding out in the snow, she hasn’t even woken up. Who knows what will happen when she does wake up...”

“I- it would be nice...” he stutters and sits in a stool close to the table, “another person like me....that isn’t a dictator” Phil puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“So we just wait?” Tommy grunts and leans on Tubbo with his eyes closed. 

“I mean she should be waking up soon, i think....” Phil watches Techno head back to the kitchen area.

“What are you going to do with her?” Tommy stares at her, “She’s a woman you know?” he cackles at himself and sits back in the chair

“we will figure that out when she wakes up.” Phil answers Tommy with a half smile. 

“have you ever seen them around anywhere?” Techno washes his hands off and heads back to the table, “And can we get them off the table?” 

“I haven’t seen her. Tubbo?” Tommy questions and moves for Techno to see if it’s safe to relocate the ram hybrid. 

“No, I would have noticed immediately.” 

The Piglin hybrid conscientiously carries her to the couch, Phil not far behind, paternal instincts coming to the surface. He began to worry about the circumstances she may come from...

Out of the corner of his eye, Technoblade sees the smaller figure shifting and nudges Phil.


	2. Chapter 2 - Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper awakes with a diverse group surrounding her...Friend or Foe? she wonders...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:  
> this is an au where Phil Techno and Ranboo live in the same area, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, etc., live in L’manberg, a now abolished democracy, just a township, as not to anger the blade again.

Pipers eyes begin to flutter, she hears at least 3 people moving around. Eyes opening to see a beamed wooden roof, all of her senses come rushing to her in seconds. Pain struck her, immediately clutching her side as she sat up. The sight in front of her caused her to gasp and reach for her sword...nothing. 

“Hey it’s okay.” The tall blonde man set down his weapons and held his hands up, “You’re safe, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“She’s awake?!” A soft-spoken voice from across the small room. More voices head over towards her. She holds her hands up in front of her face, too many people surrounding here. There’s a two faced tall man, black and white sides to his face...it intrigues Piper. Another tall boy lingers behind the group, an angry and tired expression on his face. 

“Everyone back up.” The blonde man stands and motions them backwards, “You’re overwhelming her.”

A small brunette boy makes puppy eyes towards her, she notices he also has horns and looks around everyone else. 

“Wait Phil.” The boy looks her in the eyes, “Hi.” 

Its quiet, Piper makes no movement, only stares at the boys, intrigued and confused at the sight of another ram hybrid, she’s never seen another person that has been remotely like her. She sees that there are two other hybrids as well, a piglin and the blonde haired one was a raven, she’s read about them before. 

“Wh-“ she starts but begins coughing. 

“Here, water” the small boy approaches Piper, holding out a water bottle to her. She hesitates before reaching out while still holding her bandaged chest. He just looks at her with wide eyes, its comforting but she’s still confused. 

“Guys just sit down, were crowding.” The blonde one says and leads them to seats, a little ways from where the two smaller figures were seated. The piglin hybrid just stays standing, leaning against the doorway, eyeing her. The tall and younger looking blonde boy sits down with the boy with double sides. 

“Can we introduce ourselves?” The blue eyed ram boy looks at the rest of them and back to Piper, she nods slightly.

“First off, I’m Toby and as you can see, I’m a ram hybrid, uhh specifically uh uh-“ He stutters and looks to a tall blonde boy leaning against the couch. 

“Rambouillet” he mutters quietly with a grimace.

“Thank you!” He smiles and looks back to you, “That’s Tommy, he’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, I’m Tommy. I don’t live here.” The blonde boy snickers and gives a half wave before laughing. 

“I’m Phil, I helped stitch you up, I live out here.” The blonde man with the large black wings says with a reassuring smile. 

“He’s Philza Minecraft.” Tommy laughs and earns a scoff from the man.

“I’m Technoblade, this is my house.” the piglin man looks up for a split second but heads out of the room, with a disapproving look from Toby.

“This is Ranboo, he lives with us.” The two faced boy teleports to his side, a look of shock rises to Pipers face, “He’s half enderman. If you couldn’t tell.”

She nods, still holding her side. 

“Do you have a name?” Toby questions her with soft eyes 

“Piper.” She says in a flat tone. 

“I like that name.” The boy offers her a slight smile, “Do you remember where you came from?”

“N- Not before I was attacked by someone.” She speaks up, thinking back to before the events of this very night. She couldn’t go back...there was nowhere to go back to. 

“Someone?” Phil’s brows set in a furrow and he looks to the floor in thought. 

“I- I don’t know, there’s not much I remember from before that, like why? or how i got here or-“ Piper rambles on but stops immediately when eyes lock on her, “I don’t know.” She goes back to looking anywhere but to the eyes of everyone surrounding her. 

“You’ve got bad memory, just like Ranboo here!” Toby gives an encouraging smile and points to the ender-boy, who is obviously uncomfortable. 

“mm.” She hums, ignoring the statement and gazing out the window behind all of them. 

“I know you don’t trust any of us.” Technoblade walks back in, drying his hands off from Notch knows what.... “We don’t trust you either, so stop clutching your injuries and accept that we saved you from death, which technically means you owe us a favor.” 

“Dickhead.” she mutters not so subtly under her breath, causing Tommy to burst into laughter. 

“AHA! Technoblade, you are a dickhead!” He sputters out between choking laughs, Toby joins him with slight chuckles from Phil. 

“it’s mutual.” he says and turns on his heels, “Phil check her up and send her out.” 

“Come on mate, i’ll get you ready.” Phil stands and holds a hand out to Piper, she looks him up and down before walking ahead of him, “Alrighty then. You will be going with Tommy and Toby to the main cities, see if anyone recognizes you.” 

She nods and watches him fumble through a bag of ned supplies, realizing he can’t see her nods, she hums in approval. 

“Phil I’ll go too, I have some packages to pick up.” Ranboo chimes in with a soft tone. 

“Alright mate. Can you pick up-“ Voices tune out as Phil grabs a hold of her arm, moving it from the injury. He starts to unwrap the gauze and bandaging when he notices the wincing. 

“Here, makes it easier...” Ranboo holds a clawed hand with a small cup in it out to Piper, she looks between the bright red liquid and him, particles flowing in the silence. She has given up all sense of pride so decides that she has nothing to lose and takes it like a shot...down the hatch.   
Pain rushes through her body all at once for maybe a millisecond, then stops as heat rises to the prior mentioned injuries. She looks to the gash and sees its not covered anymore, she hadn’t felt a thing, astonishing. The cut is still there, and bleeding but she can’t feel a thing, it’s perplexing and dizzying. She looks up to Phil with a sharp inhale, he makes brief eye contact before cracking a smile and looks to Techno, looming in the background. 

“Can you grab ‘nother roll of bandage, Tech?” He gestures to Pipers arm, she’s still staring down at it in disbelief, “She’ll need it for the journey.” Techno disappears into the back, assumingely to fetch more bandage wraps. 

“can someone explain this to me?” Piper utters, looking between all four of the people 

“It’s a healing potion, have you never seen one before?” Toby asks with a confused smile lingering on his face. She shakes her head and he chuckles a bit. 

“It heals up injuries to an extent, you must have been under a rock for a while.” Ranboo smiles slightly at her, earning a hum in response. She’s read books about such things but has never seen them in action, as most things she reads about. Technoblade approaches again with some more medical supplies and hands them to Phil, and walks off but not before almost glaring into Piper, as if he’s trying to read her expression. 

“I can’t wait to give you a tour of the lands.” Tubbo draws Piper out of her death stare into Techno’s back, he bounces in his chair excitedly. 

“What’s it like there?” Piper asks in a soft tone, watching Phil carefully care for her wounds, almost paternally.

“Oh it’s just so wonderful, we have a bakery and many houses to rent and people and a lake and it’s all sitting over a whole that Phil’s son blew up right before he killed him.” At those last few words Piper tenses up.

“It’s alright, He was not such a great guy.” Phil states casually, “I loved him, but he ended up heading the wrong way down the path of life.” She can hear the melancholy behind his voice. 

“He became a wrongin’” Tommy speaks up from his seat, “He was like a brother to me...then he went all crazy.” 

“That’s true.” Tubbo says, still smiling, she wonders what his deal is...how does he do it?   
“You have a lot to learn about this place if you’re going to be staying for a while, if you would like of course...” 

“I’ll stick around, for a bit I suppose.” Piper runs a hand over her now bandaged chest and stands up, ready for anything, still in her cracked armor and no weapons, “Do you have any clothes I could borrow? or weapons perhaps?” She looks around at the boys, waiting for a response. 

“I have an extra axe, you can use if you need it.” Tommy patronizes as he rolls his eyes and walks to his back before passing me a diamond axe. Piper looks at the craftsmanship and runs a finger across the blade, cutting through skin with a satisfying touch. She brings her finger to her mouth to get the blood off and smiles menacingly at the thought of actually doing some real damage with the axe. 

“I like this one already.” Tommy laughs and pulls on his coat and bag.

“You’ll probably need a coat of sorts, Ranboo? I know you have many clothes in that shack of yours.” Phil points towards the door, knowing that Ranboo will listen to him. 

“True, one second.” He teleports out the door and walks to his little makeshift home, and within seconds he’s back with a cloak, black with red on the inside, simple but practical for winter nights like these....well mornings now, it was coming on 4 am now. 

“Here, I know what showing up with no memories feels like.” He nods and hands her the cloak, she takes it from his hands and wraps herself in it, tucking the axe into where her old weapons use to lie. She nods back at him, words not needing to be said, can she trust him? 

“Well gang, we can get there by day time if we head out now i suppose?” Toby stands and starts to put his things back on, grabbing some travel supplies from Phil. 

And before you know it, goodbyes are exchanged and Piper is hopping on a horse with ender-boy himself. She knows this isn’t the last encounter she will have with Phil or Technoblade for that matter...something tells her that things will be changing now that she’s dropped in here from practically nowhere....


End file.
